


here, again?

by imonlyareject



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blowjobs, Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, John helps, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), angst at the end, arthur sucks dutch off, dutch leaves arthur with a boner, john may be a bottom but he’s a POWER bottom, morston, top!arthur/ bottom!john, top!dutch/ bottom! arthur, uhhh idk what else to tag, vandermorgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyareject/pseuds/imonlyareject
Summary: arthur and dutch share an intimate moment, but dutch leaves too quick, leaving arthur alone with a raging hard-on.that’s when he finds john, it’s been a whilesince they slept together... they promised to ‘just be friends’can they really be just friends ??
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, morston - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	here, again?

**Author's Note:**

> apology in advance for typos. 
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated- be as critical as you want!! i always wanna try to improve my writing. 
> 
> also let me know if i should make this a series.<3

shady belle

“shit!”  
arthur hissed as he dropped his cigarette on his lap,  
burning a small hole into the jeans.  
he lit the cigarette once more, taking long drags. 

“arthur?”  
a familiar, muffled voice says from outside the door. 

“yeah? come in.”

dutch walks in,  
“i heard you from my room, you sounded a bit upset.”

“yeah, i’m fine, dutch.”

he looked up at his mentor, who was only standing inches away.  
but he knew the real reason why he came in~  
he and molly had been fighting for weeks, and dutch had grown frustrated. 

the silence was so loud, and the tension was high.  
dutch ran his fingers through arthur’s golden locks,  
his cold rings grazing his face making chills run down his body. 

“what’s that look?”  
dutch says, smirking.  
he knew what he was doing. 

“hm?”  
arthur hummed. 

dutch stepped closer,  
his belt just inches away from arthur's face.  
“use your words, my boy.”

“i- i want you..”

arthur was usually confident- until dutch was in the room.  
there’s not a thing he wouldn’t do for him.

arthur quickly unbuckled his belt, pulling his cold- hard member. 

“go on.”  
dutch says.  
he loved being in control, watching arthur fall apart under him. 

arthur placed his warm tongue on the base- sliding it up slowly to the tip.  
dutch grew impatient, he put his hand on the back of arthur’s head, pushing down as his cock hit the back of his throat.  
dutch threw his head back as arthur sucked and moaned while grabbing tightly at dutch’s jeans. 

“fuck~”  
dutch moans out, tugging slightly at arthur’s hair. 

arthur’s used one hand to pull his own cock out, thrusting his hips into his hand. 

dutch quickly came into arthur’s mouth,  
he swallowed the warm liquid while dutch put his cock back into his jeans, fixing himself. 

“you leaving?”  
arthur says, wiping his lip. 

“i- i gotta go.”  
he says, quickly storming out. 

“jesus christ..”  
arthur sighs, putting his dick away. 

he washes his hands and face, putting his jacket on and heading downstairs.

“he okay?”  
hosea asks. 

“who? dutch?”

hosea nods,

“no clue, maybe you should speak with him.”  
arthur says. 

hosea nods again- walking away to find dutch.

arthur sighs, walking to the poker table to play with uncle and pearson.  
after about 20 minutes, arthur left with no money left.  
he was already mad, because of dutch. 

he was also still rock hard from what happened with him. 

he went to the fire to clear his head, lighting his last cigarette.  
everyone went to bed, it was around 1am and it was dead silent.  
he heard some footsteps walking towards him,

“hey.”  
john called out to arthur before taking a seat next to him. 

“marston.”  
arthur replies. 

arthur hands his cigarette to john, they smoke and talk by the fire for at least 30 minutes. 

it fell silent after john dropped the cigarette onto arthur’s lap which caused john’s hand to graze arthur’s hard-on.

both of their hearts fell in their stomachs, they shared eye contact for several seconds before john leaned in, stealing a kiss. 

“shit, john!”  
arthur quietly hissed, looking around making no one saw. 

“everyone’s asleep, come on, let’s go to your room…”  
john grabs arthur's dick through his jeans, pouting at him. 

arthur smiled at the look, “fine, come on.”  
he grabbed john’s wrist, they laughed as they walked up to the door. 

they were soon stopped by dutch and hosea who were downstairs, looked like they had been arguing or something. 

arthur let go of john’s hand quick,  
“you guys okay?”

“yeah, we’re fine..”

it was really fucking awkward, john just wanted to run but arthur soon excused themselves and continued upstairs. 

he locked the door behind them, pushing john against the wall, kissing him passionately.  
he pulled both their cocks out, using his hand to stroke both of them at the same time.  
they moaned in each other’s mouth while precum leaked, making it easier to slide their cocks together. 

“fuck…”  
arthur breathed out, pulling john close and pushing him down on his stomach on arthur’s bed. 

john arched his back while arthur got himself lined up behind him, grabbing gun oil out of satchel and rubbing it on himself. 

he slowly inserts himself into john, letting him get used to arthur’s length.  
“arthur…”  
john whines, pushing himself back onto arthur, taking all of him.  
he grabbed john’s hips, picking up the speed, making john dig his nails into arthur’s sheets.

“you okay?”  
arthur asks, flipping them over where he’s hovering john. 

“yes…”  
john breathed out, running his hands over arthur’s shoulders. 

“you sure?”

john rolled his eyes, “you think you’re too much for me? i’ve had bigger than you… no offense.”

“none taken, but i call bullshit.”  
arthur smiles, inserting himself back inside and wasting no time to pick up the pace.  
john grabbed at arthur’s opened shirt, holding on tight while their lips crashed together. 

arthur moved deeper into john, slamming his prostate- making the younger one moan and dig his nails into arthur’s hips.

“you’ve had better than me, huh?”  
arthur groans out-

“n-never said that…”  
john couldn’t even keep himself together. 

“you implied it.” 

“shut up.”  
john smiles, pushing arthur back and flipping them over once more.  
the younger one placed himself on arthur’s lap, straddling himself and letting arthur inside once again. 

he sunk down,  
“you’re the best i’ve had- honest.”  
john whispers, grabbing arthur’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss. 

they both moan as john starts to move-  
arthur bucks his hips upwards, swearing while john arches his back so he can take all of arthur. 

“j-john..”  
arthur grabs his neck, pulling him closer while their foreheads leaned against eachother. 

they were both on edge,  
john’s torso and legs were twitching while arthur thrusted as deep as he could into john. 

“fuck- i love you…”  
arthur whispers, on accident of course.  
he quickly regrets it- but john was too busy moaning too loud to even reply. 

arthur hopes he didn’t hear~

but he did. 

of course he did. 

they both finish, john gets off arthur and fixes himself.  
arthur gets up, grabbing john’s hand and turning him towards him. 

“john, i didn’t mean it… i mean i do love-“  
he cuts himself off.  
“it just slipped out~ i’m sorry..”

john nods,  
“okay.”

his face was emotionless-  
arthur couldn’t tell if he was happy or angry. 

“okay..”  
he whispers back. 

“i gotta to to bed, i’ll see you tomorrow?”

“yeah.”  
arthur says, letting go of john’s hand. 

arthur fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling for several minutes before taking out his journal and sketching away. 

he ended up drawing john, specifically the moment when john told him he was the best he’s had..  
arthur smiled as his pencil drew over john’s lips.

john couldn’t sleep, he looked over at abigail and jack, shaking his head and running his hand over his face.  
he felt like shit, how could he be a good husband and father while dealing with his own personal shit?

he thought about arthur, and how soft he was with him.  
how he grabbed john’s hair,  
how he always made sure john was okay.  
just everything about arthur- he was a different person around john.. and john loved him too. 

but he would never admit it.


End file.
